A Night Where Sting is Always Around
by Felifli
Summary: The night after the Grand Magic Games was very energetic. However, Lucy felt that the master of Sabertooth will accompany her for the whole night along with his dear exceed. Maybe she could talk with him, to get closer to him. (Fanfic also posted on Tumblr)


Night after the Grand Magic Games felt so energetic. The rising of the fallen fairy made others rejoicing their comeback at the second Grand Magic Games that they participated with their powerful team. Again, this year Fairy Tail won without a doubt.

If last year's Sabertooth held a rivalry against Fairy Tail, this year's Sabertooth looked so friendly against the fairy.

After Jiemma's reign over, the new Sabertooth got better with their newest master, Sting Eucliffe. Members of the tigers rejoiced at their master and his partner, Lector, which was an exceed.

No one would guess that Sabertooth actually become a guild that protects everyone, accepts everyone, friends with everyone without any filters. Guess, after the fallen of the guild, it made the guild stronger.

Like people say, Failure is a path towards Success.

"Oi, Gray. Don't go stealing my meat!"

"What? This is MY meat. Don't go and blame me for your meat."

"You wanna go, ice queen?"

"Okay, let's go, flame witch."

Well, Fairy Tail doesn't seem to be different. Gray and Natsu always fight whenever they went, whenever they have conflict-even though only a tint of conflict-, whenever they clash. Atmosphere inside the number one guild always so energetic as always.

In the other side of the bar, Lucy sighed while watching the two. "These two..." She mumbled while sipping her milkshake beside Erza-who was eating her cake-and sweat dropped at her friends. "Even though the games already ended, they always fight and fight."

Erza beside her chuckled, "Well, why not? It's over anyway. All we need to do is celebrate."

"Right..." Lucy smiled recklessly and continuing to sip her milkshake. She glanced at the brawl behind her.

"Natsu-san! Don't left me out on a fight!"

"That's right, Don't left Sting-kun out on a fight!"

"Aye!"

"Happy, why are you siding with him?!"

"Aye!"

"Don't 'aye' me, you!"

Erza chuckled at the guest, "Seems this year is merrier than before." Lucy only could chuckled-while worrying the bar will collapse at any moment-at Erza's comment.

"May I join you here?" A calm and polite voice asked.

Lucy looked aside and smiled warmly as she saw the familiar white-haired mage, "Oh, sure, Yukino!" Yukino sat down beside Lucy and ordered some drinks for herself. "What are you doing here? Going out with Sting?"

Yukino shook her head and smiled, "After today's match-which is Rogue and Rufus versus Gajeel and Juvia-Rogue injured bad and told me to go with Sting."

"That's bad." Lucy murmured.

Yukino nodded, "He said that he will be okay as long as he doesn't hear Sting's loud voice."

Erza munched on his cake, "He's pretty brave, despite he's talking to a master. Sting's ego is totally high, am I right?"

"Yes, but due to their closeness as the twin dragon slayers, they don't see that as a problem." Yukino said as she got her drink and sipped on it.

Lucy laughed cheerfully, "It's kinda hard to imagine."

Yukino laughed cheerfully at the comment, "Well, I would say that Sting need more love from his own family. We actually like to fool around to make ourselves-and of course Sting-comfortable with each other." Yukino took a sip on her drink, "He totally cares with others, you know? Such an unbelievable truth from Sting."

Erza and Lucy stared at Yukino in amazement. Making the white-haired blinked in confusion after realizing. "Yukino, you actually know much when it comes to sting." Lucy stated bluntly.

"I agree." Erza nodded, "Plus I heard both of you have a relationship towards each other."

Yukino quickly denied it with a flustered face, "It's nothing! We're nothing more than teammates." Yukino swished her hand back and front without realizing it herself. Then, she put her chin on her back of her palm. "I know Sting like I know Rogue, you know? Both of them are very caring to each other, so I think we're sort of like a family?"

Both girls just stared at Yukino but then, they went back to their original position with a disappointed sigh. "I got my hopes high." Lucy sipped her milkshake.

"ARGH!" The trio heard a grunt. As they looked back, Sting's body got thrown to their way. With a flash, the master slammed to one of them and their drinks.

A certain blonde girl was the one who was unfortunate. She got hit by a body who was literally heavier than her. Her head got hit by a bottle of booze, making her dizzy for a while.

"Natsu-san! How dare you throw the great Sting Eucliffe!" Sting stood up and saw the girl beneath him. "Hey, Lucy-san, you okay?"

Lucy nodded briefly and tried to stand up, "Just go back to your fight. I'll be alright." She felt her feet and her back hurt. Her body limped and fall after trying to stand.

"Lucy-san, that's not okay at all." Sting said while offering a hand to stand. "Maybe I could walk you home?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, it's okay. I have Erza and Yukino after all." Lucy took his hand and walked towards the two girls. Sting who wore his worried face, left the scene slowly. He continued to join the brawl.

Yukino and Erza stared Lucy in worry. Lucy's face looked so tipsy and might fall at any time without warning. "Hey, Lucy." Erza called. "Want me to bring you home?"

Said girl shook her head, "It's okay. I could rest here until after the celebration is over." She looked at her milkshake that has fallen to the ground. "It's a shame. My milkshake become a waste."

Yukino smiled recklessly, "I could buy it for you. Since it's Sting's fault, so maybe I could pay for it?"

Lucy shook her head again, "I could sleep. Just make sure I live until I open my eyes." Lucy sat beside Erza-thinking it might be better if she slept beside the S-class mage, considering the strength and wrath-and put her arms on the table. She dunked her head on her arms and her vision gone blank while she went towards the sleep realm.

* * *

Maybe it's already an hour, or maybe it's already more than three hours. Lucy didn't know that at all. All she saw after she awake was a quiet bar and Sting Eucliffe, who was tidying the chairs and tables.

"Ah, Lucy-san, you're awake?" Sting exclaimed after putting the last chair back to place. He walked towards her with a tired smile and a pretty dirty face with punch marks all over his face and arms, probably he went a bit overboard on fighting Natsu and the others.

Lucy sleepily saw Sting and wondered what time is it. She looked around, hoping to see a clock or something, but Sting cut her search, "It's around 9 P.M right now. Natsu-san and Gray-san got carried by Erza-san because they're somehow unconscious, Erza-san said that they're too excited and slept. But I don't see that, Erza-san actually bumped the two heads on her armory chest."

The girl giggled at the boy's story. Erza has been like that every time, "So, what are you doing here?"

Sting looked away while forcing a smile, "I was told to tidy up this place by Erza-san. She's scary."

"Well, that's Erza we're talking about." Lucy added cheerfully.

"Also, she told me to keep an eye on you." Sting looked at Lucy straight on the eye. "Well, the others went home when Erza-san left me with the task, Yukino couldn't carry you home, and both of them don't have the heart to wake you up."

Lucy stared at Sting while her mind went other place. They could've wake her up, but she understood the situation. Lucy stood up while putting one of her hand on the counter to gain balance. "I guess, I'm gonna go home?"

"Wait a minute, Fairy-san." A small and thin-like voice stopped her. Lucy looked back and saw Lector, Sting's exceed brought his paw up. "Fairy-san is actually a bit injured so you should go home with Sting-kun, instead of alone."

Lucy changed her vision back and forth, at Lector and at Sting, trying to decide the best. After that, she just sighed and agreed to the exceed. Sting smiled at the answer, "Sorry, but I need to tidy the place a bit. Could you wait for a moment?" He apologized and pointed the dirty corner on the back.

Lucy nodded, "I want to wait outside, to take some fresh air." She walked towards the door, right after receiving a nod from the Saber.

* * *

Lucy strolled the streets of Crocus. She doesn't really want to stray away from the bar Sting and Lector were in, because they might try reasoning with her again, so she strolled the streets near the bar. She re-lived earlier memories of the Grand Magic Games.

Last year, the whole tournament was pretty wrecked. Fairy Tail got insulted because they were last place on the last 7 years. But the result was unbelievable.

Many incidents followed afterwards. Lucy herself got kidnapped, Natsu raging on Sabertooth's guild, Jiemma got beaten up by Sting, Lector gone, seven dragons came out from the eclipse gate, Future Rogue came from the future, the news of missing Ultear, and the comeback of Fairy Tail.

This year gotten friendlier than before. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail weren't enemies anymore, but still rivals, friendly rivals. While putting a big smile on their faces, they compete with each other. It might be a memorable memory for both guilds.

"Hey, girl."

Lucy shivered for a moment. She slowly looked behind her and saw three burly-and ugly-guys putting a mischievous smile on their faces. "C-Can I help you?" Lucy asked with carefulness.

"Want to hit a bar or somethin'? We actually got lonely when it's just the three of us hanging around." One of them said while trying to grab Lucy's shoulders.

Lucy took a step backwards to find one of them behind her, grabbing both shoulders instead. "Let's go. I know a good place for us." He said while looking down at Lucy.

However, Lucy struggled to release herself, "I'm sorry but I have another appointment so no thanks."

"Don't be like that. I know you want to hang out with us, right?" One of them said with a flirty-and disgusting-voice while groping her butt. Lucy quickly slapped the hand and kick him out on the face.

"You shouldn't touch a lady like that." Lucy said while wriggling herself free. The three stared at Lucy with rage. As they started to charge at Lucy, a kick came from the side with light brighter than the lamppost near them.

One of the guy laid unconscious after receiving the bright kick. "Don't you hear? You shouldn't touch a lady like that." The kicker said with an obvious playful voice.

Lucy wondered who was this heroic-like boy trying to save him. After a while, she realized it was someone she knew. "Sting! Lector!"

"Hey, Fairy-san, don't wonder too far." Lector said as he flew near Sting. "We were worried for a moment, trying to search you." Lector flew towards Lucy and hugged her neck.

Lucy smiled at the Exceed and hugged him back. "Thank you, Lector, Sting." She couldn't imagine what will happen if Sting and Lector wasn't there to save her groped butt and life.

"No problem." Sting said as he continued to beat the remaining weird burly guys.

Lector looked up at the blonde girl, who was smiling gladly after seeing the two. "Fairy-san." Lucy looked down at Lector. "Sting-kun is totally strong, isn't he?" He grinned, proud at her partner.

Lucy smiled warmly. "Yeah, he is. You're pretty lucky to have a partner as strong as him."

"Right? He might be stronger than Natsu-san!" Lector grinned wider than before.

"I don't guarantee that though." She put a reckless face. "Just before, he got thrown by Natsu." Lucy gave a forceful smile. "But no worries. Even if he's pretty skinny, wearing skinny clothes, he could bring down three burly men."

"What's with that, Lucy-san?!" Sting shouted as he punched the last remaining men. "I've saved you. You should be at least grateful to me."

Lucy stared at Sting, irritated. "You just bumped to me," Sting looked a bit offended and stepped backwards a bit, "made me hit my head with several bottles of booze, making me choke my own milkshake and waste it, and make me limped. You still need to say more, Sting Eucliffe?"

Sting was ten inches backwards than the previous place. He didn't want to do it but he must. He was the wrong one here. "Okay, okay, sorry, Lucy-san."

"Well, that's okay." Lucy puffed her cheeks.

Without any notice, drips of water came like a fast shower, surprising both blonde and the cat. Sting grabbed Lucy's wrist and ran to shelter. "Where are we going, Sting? The inn is the other way." Lucy shouted while trying to shield Lector and her from the rain.

"Yes it is." Sting shouted back. "But it's the other side of the city! So if you want to get sick, just run back to your inn. I'm staying on a nearby hotel."

Lucy kept running while staring at Sting's back. "Fairy-san." Lector's muffled voice spoke. "Just believe in Sting-kun." Lucy could only stay silent at Lector's words.

After a bit of running, they arrived at the nearest hotel that they could reach. It doesn't look so expensive but it's quite spacious. "Welcome." The receptionist greeted as soon as he saw the three drenched in rain.

Sting walked to the counter, still dragging Lucy. "Could I have 2 rooms with single bed?"

The receptionist's face was a bit down, knowing something bad would happen. "Sorry, we only have rooms that has two beds. The other ones currently being taken because of the Grand Magic Games."

Sting could only sigh at the information, "It's okay then. Give me one."

As Sting got interrogated-with questions to fill the forms-Lucy looked down at Lector, who was totally cold at the rain. "Fairy-san... I'm cold." His voice was very ragged.

"It's okay, Lector. After this, you'll take the bath first." Lucy calmed him down as he drowned himself on Lucy's hug while slightly shaking his head.

"Please send fresh clothes and food to our room." After Sting received the key and a 'yes' from the receptionist, he gestured Lucy to follow him while he still dragging her wrist.

Lucy followed Sting in silence. Her body was definitely cold. She doesn't wear clothes that covers much to warm her up. The atmosphere of the hotel was clear and cold. Water, dripped from their body, got absorbed by the red carpet beneath them.

"Here it is." Sting broke the silence and released Lucy's wrist to open the door. He gestured at Lucy to enter the room. After Lucy entered, he closed the door and looked around at the room. "It doesn't match my expectation."

Lucy giggled for a moment, "What would you expect? We have no choice, anyway." She entered the bathroom and turned on the hot water on the bathtub. "Lector, the bath's ready."

Lector looked up at Lucy with cold and weak eyes, probably the coldness of his body already reached his eyes. "Fairy-san..." Lucy put Lector beside the sink and took his shirt off. Putting Lector's clothes on the sink, she brought Lector to the bath, put him there, and turned off the water. "Warm..." Lector mumbled.

Lucy smiled at Lector. She popped her head out, "Sting. I'm going to-HEY!" She saw Sting stripped his clothes off, leaving him only on his boxer.

"What?" Sting jerked his head to the side while putting his clothes on the floor. "I'm cold so it's very obvious I want to take off my clothes and the water." Lucy was speechless at that. He was true in a way. "Lucy, could you get me a towel or something?"

She opened the lower cabinet and took a towel. She threw the towel to Sting, "Here." He received the towel. "I'm going to take a bath first, okay?"

Sting nodded at Lucy, "Take care of Lector. He's kinda annoying when it comes to baths." He straightened his clothes to dry more.

Lucy closed the bathroom door and locked it. She took a glance at Lector. "Fairy-san, hurry up, the bath is totally warm." Lector said as he closed his eyes in pleasure.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at the exceed's behavior. "I thought Sting said you're annoying when it comes to baths?" She stripped her clothes off and joined Lector on the bath after taking a bath robe out.

Lector denied it as he opened his eyes-and found Lucy already inside the bathtub-and looked at her. "Not really. I'm only annoying when I'm taking a bath with Sting-kun."

Lucy jerked her head to the side, "Is there something wrong with Sting?"

"There is." Lector admitted. "When I asked him to rub my back, he just rubbed it too hard until it makes a scar."

Lucy sweat dropped at the fact. "He is quite rude in nature; I don't really surprise at that."

Lector sighed, "Well that's Sting-kun. I always ask Rogue-kun whenever I want to clean my back."

Lucy giggled at that. It wasn't hard to imagine things like that, because it's Sting. She scanned the bathroom to search for a brush, wanting to brush Lector. "Lector, want me to rub you out with a brush?" Lucy grabbed the brush near Lector and showed it to him.

Lector smiled in response and nodded cheerfully. He showed his back to Lucy, inviting her to brush his back. Lucy brushed it slowly, stroking his maroon-chocolate-like fur and the Sabertooth mark. He purred in pleasure, enjoying the sensation of the brush.

It was his mark, the raging saber, the proud tiger, who will take on everything harmful.

Lucy smiled at it, she took a glance at her Fairy Tail sign. Even if they're different guilds, they don't have any reason to despise each other. "Lector, why did you stick along with Sting?"

Lector purring stopped as soon as he heard it. "Sting-kun is strong. That's why." He admitted proudly. "I saw Sting-kun fight some bad guys and it clicked on me, I want to be as strong as Sting-kun."

Hearing it, Lucy unconsciously parted her lips, she didn't expect that kind of thing. That's why... "That's why I'm kind of frustrated and sad when Sting-kun lost to Natsu-san.

"Sting-kun with Rogue-kun, the twin dragon slayers were totally unbeatable. They only lost to Ojou-I mean, Minerva-in strength because she was Jiemma's daughter and she could master lost magic, greater than Sting-kun and Rogue-kun." Lector talked in cheerfulness with both eyes shining inside the bathroom.

"However, I felt Sting-kun lack on something." Lector's cheerful voice lowered. "Something you fairies has but saber doesn't. Ojou said that it was the power of feelings. I don't really understand about it." He looked down for a while. "I don't think we could be strong like you guys."

Lucy sat surprised at Lector's voice. She stopped rubbing his back and started to think about it. "No, you're wrong, Lector." Lucy put a determined face, to tell to Lector. "You guys have that strength. You only haven't realized it."

Lector looked at Lucy's face, staring unbelievably. "How come?"

"Loving your guild mates and friends, comfort them, trying to protect them the best as we could, treasure them the most." Lucy spelled everything Fairy Tail did to her. "That all would make you have your own Strength. The Power of feelings. I bet Sting has experienced that himself."

Lector smiled at Lucy, "Of course, Sting-kun is strong after all."

"Even though you were very pessimistic about it minutes ago." Lucy chuckled. She moved Lector and got out the bath. Putting on the bath robe, they talked about how Sting actually looked up at Natsu and how Rogue looked up at Gajeel.

She dried Lector's face with a small towel and tied it on his body. "Thanks, Fairy-san!"

Lucy smiled warmly at him, "No problem, Lector." She took their clothes, squeezed their drenched clothes and brought them while walking towards Lector.

"Having Fairy-san around eases me up. How about you, Fairy-san, joining Sabertooth?" Lector offered.

Lucy quickly denied it, "I love Fairy Tail so I couldn't really leave them. How about you, Lector, visiting me on Magnolia?" She poked his stomach playfully.

He laughed at the offer, "That is, if Sting-kun wants me to."

Lector jumped to Lucy's hug. "Fairy-san is like a mom. Caring for their child. I bet Sting-kun's girlfriend is someone better than you."

"I thought you're going to say something like 'someone like you' to me." Lucy walked to the outside.

Lector chuckled, "Well, if it's Fairy-san, I won't complain that."

"You're actually smart, huh?" Lucy embarrassed at Lector's comment as she pulled the door open. As they got out from the bathroom, they saw Sting-surprisingly, clothed-came in from the front door. "Oh? Where have you been?"

Sting put some clothes on her head. "Taking some fresh clothes. They're quite slow so I thought I'll fetch them up."

Lucy hummed thoughtfully. She put Lector on the bed and drying him up. "You could use the bathroom if you want to, by the way."

Sting sighed, "I've been planning to." He took off his clothes, leaving him only with his boxer-again-and left the room.

When Sting was in the bathroom, Lector and Lucy played several things. From a complicated truth or dare-which involved Sting much and made him shout 'annoying' once-until a simple rock, paper, scissors. They're fooling around with fun. Once in a while, Lucy would worry about Lector-when he's falling from a bed or hit something-and it works vice versa.

Everyone would see that two as a family: a mother and child, brother and sister, or close relatives.

Their game was stopped when Lucy heard a knock on the door. Glancing each other, they decided to open the door. After peeking who was outside, Lucy opened the door. "Here's your dinner. We were told to bring it here." The maid outside the room told her.

"Oh, yes, Thanks." Lucy smiled and received the food.

Lector glanced at the food, "Why there's a fish on one tray but the other has none?" He asked with a quite rude voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir. We only have one fish." She got flustered at the comment. "I will tell the chef to make more for breakfast!" She apologized with a pink face.

Lector scoffed, "You better."

"Lector, don't be so rude to her." Lucy scolded Lector while glaring at him. Lector looked down and muttered an apology.

The maid smiled warmly at her, "Do you still need more, Ms.?"

Lucy rolled her eyes up for a while to decide things. "Can you do laundries and finished it before tomorrow morning?" Lucy looked behind her back to see her wet clothes.

"Oh, of course." The maid lightened up. "I could bring your clothes right now."

As Lucy smiled, she heard the bathroom door clicking behind. _Sting's already out_ she thought. "Sting, could you bring our clothes to the door? There's a laundry."

Lucy only heard a grunt. "Do it yourself!"

Before Lucy could talk back, Lector shot a reply. "Sting-kun, hurry up and bring the clothes. Don't make the maid waiting!"

Another grunt. However, this time was followed with footsteps. Sting came with a bundle of clothes-while wearing a loose bath robe. He threw it to the maid while walking back to the room, stomping his way.

"That's all. Thank you." Lucy smiled at the maid, the maid smiled back, and Lector closed the door. Lucy brought the tray inside and put it on the nightstand. "What are you doing? Grumpy like a child?" Lucy giggled. Lector flew away to Lucy's bed.

Sting, who was sitting on his bed-which is near the window and stared at Lucy who was one bed away-just crossed his arms, "There's nothing wrong if you two doesn't annoy me when you're playing truth or dare outside the bathroom."

Lucy smiled sourly, "Sorry about that. It was Lector's dare." Lector also smiled sourly, but looked away.

"Sorry, Sting-kun."

Sting sighed, "You two are totally like a total prankster." He sat up and pat his lap. "Give me the food."

Lucy sighed and brought the food to Sting's lap. "Here, Sting-sama." She said with a mocking, tired voice. After that she sat on her bed with the food tray on her lap.

"You should be my new maid." Sting mocked back with a true mocking face.

Lucy faked her laugh, "So funny, Mr. Eucliffe. Go eat your dinner!" She took her chicken and ate it.

Lector took a glance at both trays. "Sting-kun, feed me with the fish!"

Sting squinted, "Why? Usually you just eat by yourself." Lector felt down and his ears got down.

"Gosh, Sting, just feed him." Lucy wanted to face palmed herself but she couldn't do it-due to food on her lap and the chopsticks on her hand.

Sting just stared at her, "How about you feed him?"

"I don't have the fish he wants." Lucy answered lightly as she ate.

"Then, I'll give you and feed him."

"Why are you so eager about not feeding Lector? He's your exceed, you know?"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I need to feed him." Sting glared at Lucy while handing the fish to Lucy.

Lucy sighed, she took the fish and started to feed Lector. "How is it, Lector? Is it yummy?"

Lector stared Lucy with amazement, "Yes, Mom."

Sting made a weird face for the reply. "What, Lector? Why are you calling her mom?" He glared at Lucy, "You poisoned him, right?"

Lucy was taken back, "What? How could I poison him?"

"Sting-kun, you sure couldn't take a joke." Lector giggled. "Don't worry, Sting-kun is still the best."

Sting blushed at the comment and looked away, "Of course I am."

The three continued their dinner with Lucy occasionally fed Lector and Lector occasionally cracked a joke. Three of them looked like they have a bond that people seldom have.

After putting the tray outside their room, Lector was fast asleep. He slept peacefully on Lucy's bed. Sting's bed was still empty; he's staring outside at the chilly night of Crocus. Lucy joined Sting on his stargazing with the faint sound of rain.

"It's a nice day, isn't it?" Lucy started the conversation. Sting glanced at her and looked up again. "After the whole Grand Magic Games, all guilds seem to celebrate more cheerfully than usual."

"Yeah." He said. "Even if I don't get to fight at the games, it's always interesting to watch people compete with each other."

Lucy looked at Sting with tease. "It's very hard, isn't it, as a master?"

Sting sighed recklessly and forced a laugh. "If you could manage it, you could do it. But I'm frustrated I couldn't fight on the games this year." He leaned on the railing. "Right when I want to compete Natsu-san on the games."

Lucy looked at Sting's face with confusion, "You really like Natsu, huh?" Sting stared at Lucy with disbelief. But she got flustered, "No, I m-mean, like in means-I mean, admiring. Ugh..."

Sting chuckled at Lucy's stuttering. "Well, no dragon slayer would hate him. Even if I tried to, his strength never fails to amaze me."

"Even though his element is pretty mainstream. Fire." Lucy joked.

Sting closed his eyes, then looked at Lucy on her eye. "Even the simplest thing could be extreme, you know?"

"I know that. I'm just referring how normal his magic is and how not normal your magic is." Lucy giggled and continued staring at the stars.

Sting lightly smacked her arm. "The power of the white dragon shouldn't be underestimated, you know?" He trapped her between his arms. "Wanna try it?"

Lucy blushed for a moment but regain her composure, "No thanks." She pushed his face off. Sting released her and leaned on the railing, still wearing the grin he had.

"You're really interesting, huh, Lucy-san." That received a glare from Lucy. But Sting denied it, "It's not like that." Sting defended himself. "It's just, I used to buy magazines that have Natsu-san and you in it. It's pretty fun to read the Q&A corner."

Lucy forced a smile at that, "As you know, Q&A with Natsu was never peaceful."

Sting shook his head. "No, it's pretty interesting. I used to say that I would met you two and joined both of your hands and say that both of you should be together." He blushed embarrassedly at the confession.

Lucy blushed intensely at that. "We're not..." she mumbled.

But Sting chuckled cheerfully. "It's true. It's 7 years ago. That wish might be gone right now. I think I want something more."

"Like what? Is it still involving me and Natsu?"

Sting looked straight at her eyes, "Yeah, somehow."

Lucy squinted at that answer, "What do you mean?"

"You know right, how I used to mock Natsu-san because he couldn't defeat a dragon?" Lucy nodded to him. "When I was very mad, I used to think that I would steal his most precious person in his life. I decided it's you."

Lucy took a slight step backwards. "Why me? I mean, there's Erza and Happy. There's also Gray and Wendy."

Sting looked warmly at Lucy, "Lucy-san, you still don't know how a man's feeling works. His gaze to you was definitely different if being compared to his gaze to others."

Lucy blushed more intense than before. She covered her face with her palm in embarrassment. Sting just chuckled at her reaction.

"Well, let's go to sleep. I bet it's already 11 P.M right now." Sting pushed her back slightly. Lucy walked to her bed, still covering her face.

After she relieved a bit, she put down her hands and took a deep breath. "Sting-kun... Fairy-san... care...of her..." Both mages looked at Lector while perking their ears out to hear more. "I love you two..."

Lucy looked at Sting who was still staring at Lector dumbfounded. "Lector..." He mumbled in amazement. His exceed was the most treasured partner. Always with Sting, no matter what happens. "It seems Lector actually thought you as his mom."

The blonde girl smiled relieved. "Well, that's glad. He got warmth of feelings from us."

"Lector told me to take care of you, Lucy-san." Sting sat on his bed playfully like a child. "How about marrying me, so I can take care of you forever?"

Lucy blushed once again, but brushed it off. "Don't joke like that, Sting!" Both of them laid on their bed peacefully and eventually, they slept. For once, the three of them could be seen as a family: A father, mother, and child, or siblings.

And it seems this year's Sabertooth looked so friendly against the fairy.

* * *

 **A/N:** How was it? I just think that Sting is actually a pure cinnamon roll which needs more attention. Also, I like the idea Sting idolizes Lucy so much because of Natsu XD. For shippers of Sting and Lucy, read below. Cheesy romance awaits.

 **Also bonus, (Sorry I dunno how to write romance. This is totally cheesy)**

Sting woke up when the blinding light of morning shone upon him. He likes sunshine all right, but he doesn't like it whenever it shone upon his eyes. It was too bright, even for the brightest person in Sabertooth.

He glanced at Lucy who was sleeping peacefully while Lector snuggled to her. He smiled. Tender enough that people will think that he was the happiest man at that moment. He got up and walked at Lucy.

Lucy's face was so angelic. So pure and beautiful, like how people would describe when they met a princess.

To him, she looked like an angel that would take care of him and Lector. Sting was jealous. He thought that Natsu was very happy to see this scenery many times.

"I really want you to take care of me forever, actually." He mumbled and leaned at her.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, long and slow. After he lifted his head, he looked at the girl with his tender gaze. "Thank you for caring me and Lector today."


End file.
